Christmas isn't so bad
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: Lucy has never really been a fan of christmas, cause ever since she was a child, her dad would treat it like any other day. When she finds out her favourite place is having a christmas party, she is all but excited for it, but is forced to go anyway. Mistletoe everywhere, couples coming true bringing new relationships. nalu, gruvia, jerza, gajevy/gale, miraxus and bisanna.


_**Hey**_ ** _guys, I'm back with another new chapter. Sorry it is taking so long to update some of my stories. I don't wanna disappoint you guys so I'm just gonna say that, each story will probably be updated monthly but maybe twice a month, but it depends on how much homework I have to do! Hope you like the first chapter!_**

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Mira greeted the blonde teen as she entered her favourite bar in the hole of Magnolia, Fairy Tail!

"Hey Mira! How are you doing?" Lucy replied as she sat down at the bar, next to the girl.

"Nothing much. We're just getting set up for christmas in three days!" Mira replied with a massive grin. "Are you going to come to the celebration?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't think so… I've never really celebrated christmas…" Lucy mumbled trailing off.

"Come on Luce! You gotta join the celebration!" A new voice joined the conversation. Lucy turned in her seat to look at the teen dragon slayer who had unconsciously slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Natsu… I haven't celebrated christmas since my mum died…" Lucy mumbled as she stared at her lap once again.

"Lucy, I am not giving you a choice here! You have to come! You have to dress up! And you have to show your christmas spirit!" Mira declared happily but sternly.

"But Mira…" Lucy stopped once she saw that look in Mira's eyes. "Fine…" She mumbled, looking down again.

"Great!" Mira smiled happily. "Now, I will get Kinana to cover my shift so I am going to take you shopping to buy you a dress to wear!" She grinned happily.

"Do I have to?" Lucy groaned, but stopped when she saw Mira's look. "Fine, fine I'll go shopping with you. I need to pick up some gifts anyway." Lucy grumbled with a pout.

"Lu-Chan! Are you going shopping without me?" Levy asked, joining in as she came over and hugged Lucy.

"Hey Levy-Chan. Mira wants us to go christmas shopping today. Hey do you maybe wanna come?" She asked with a smile.

"I'd love to! Is it just gonna be the three of us?" Levy asked, glancing between Mira and Lucy who looked at each other.

"You know what? Why don't we invite all the girls!" Mira grinned. "I'll text Lisanna to meet us there, we'll invite Erza, Evergreen, Bisca, Asuka, Wendy, Juvia, and Cana, Kinana and Laki can come two!" She declared happily.

"I thought you said you were gonna get Kinana to cover your shift?" Lucy asked.

"Whats gong on?" Kinana asked, coming over to the slowly growing group.

"Hey Kinana! We were gonna invite all the girls to go shopping! You wanna come?" Mira asked happily.

"Can we get the day off? Cause if so, I'd love to!" She smiled happily.

"Hey master!" Mira yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes, child?" The bar owner asked, coming up front.

"The girls are all going shopping and I was wondering if me and Kinana could have the day off." Mira smiled. "We're going to buy some dresses and presents for christmas!"

"Sure you can all go." He replied with a smile. "Wait, how will I serve my customers?" He asked with a slight frown.

"If you let us go, Lucy will work for you for all of tomorrow wearing whatever you want her to." Levy said with a smile.

"Eh?!" Lucy gasped, looking at the small girl.

"In that case sure!" Master grinned before going off on his way.

"Levy-Chan! Why did you do that?!" Lucy whined. "I don't wanna have to work tomorrow!" She whined. Levy just shrugged.

"Ha! Luce! You have to work here tomorrow sucker!" Natsu shouted with a grin.

"BAKA!" Lucy yelled, whacking him on the head.

"Ow, Luce!" he whined with a pout.

"I texted Lisanna and Evergreen and they said they're in!" Mira grinned holding up her phone.

"Whats going on Mira-san?" Wendy asked coming up to the group after hearing the shouts.

"Hey Wendy! Did you wanna come with us to the shop? We're going shopping for christmas!" Levy grinned.

"Yeah, It'll just be us girls!" Mira smiled.

"Wait, what about me?" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry Natsu!" Mira said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Sure, I'de love to come!" Wendy grinned.

"Can you go and invite Erza, Bisca, Asuka and Cana, I saw them here earlier!" Mira smiled at the young one as she ran off.

"I'll go grab Juvia and see if she wants to come." Lucy said with a slight yawn.

"Tell Juvia what?" A voice asked from directly behind Lucy, causing her to jump up and and in Natsu's arms. He smirked at the girl while she just blushed bright red and jumped out of his arms and stood there awkwardly, as she tried to ignore the fangirling Mira and Levy.

"Tell Juvia what, love-rival?" Juvia asked again.

"Uh, the girls are all going shopping for christmas and we wanted to invite you." Lucy explained kind of awkwardly.

"Why would love-rival want to invite Juvia?" Juvia perplexed making Lucy sweat drop.

"I'm not your love-rival…" She mumbled.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray yelled running over to her. "Where have ya been? haven't seen you in days!" He said hugging the girl. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, but he couldn't figure out why he was upset. Juvia on the other hand, she was fuming.

"J-Juvia, it isn't what you think! Gray and I are like brothers!" Lucy defended slightly moving away from Gray. Natsu smirked when he saw this, but again, couldn't figure out why.

"Huh?" Gray asked looking at Juvia. "Oh hi Juvia. Yeah Lucy's right! She's like the little sister I never had!" He grinned at the girl. Juvia didn't looked convinced.

"So Juvia… Do you wanna come?" Mira asked, breaking the slowly growing awkward silence.

"Come to what?" Gray asked, looking round at the group.

"We're gonna go shopping." Lucy mumbled clearly still not happy about it.

"Girl only…" Natsu grumbled with a pout.

"Can't you older brother come, Lucy?" Gray asked, pouting at the girl.

"Sorry guys, but its girls only." She responded glumly.

"Who was he idiot who thought of that?" Gray grumbled. Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Kinana started to wave their hands around trying to get him to shut up but it was to late because Mira was already in tears.

"O-Oh, M-Mira-Chan. I didn't know you were the one who thought of this great idea." Gray tried to cover.

"Nice going Ice-dick." Natsu scoffed, crossing his arms. The two then began yet another of their pointless fights.

"Minna-san!" Wendy called, as she ran over to the group, stopping Natsu and Gray's fight to look at her. "Erza and Bisca said yes but I can't find Cana anywhere." She panted as she tried to catch her breath. Erza, Bisca and Asuka came up behind her.

"Lucy-Nii!" Asuka yelled as she jumped up and into Lucy's arms.

"Hey Asuka!" Lucy laughed as she swung the small girl around.

"She really like you Lucy!" Bisca commented.

"Lucy and Natsu! Have you kissed yet?" Asuka asked as Lucy set her down.

"Eh?!" Lucy gasped while Natsu just spluttered.

"Now this is why I like this girl!" Mira commented with a smile. "Asuka, what do you think of the name… Nalu!" Mira asked with a grin.

"N-Nalu?!" Lucy gasped.

"I love it!" Asuka cheered. "Natsu, Lucy, Nalu! YAY!" She yelled as she started to dance around.

"Well shall we go now?" Lucy asked, desperately trying to change the subject. The girls then all headed on their way to the mall, leaving Gray and Natsu standing there in silence.

"Natsu-Nii! Do you know where Wendy-San went?" Romeo asked, running up to the two.

"Her and the girls just left to go shopping." Natsu said simply, as he watched the door.

"Why did you wanna see Wendy?" Gray asked with a sly smirk. Romeo blushed slightly.

"I-I-I Just had to tell her something." He stuttered with a pout.

"Oh, I see! You were gonna confess to her!" Gray smirked and laughed at the blushing young boy.

"N-NO! Its not like that!" He defended quickly. "Natsu-Nii! Help me!" Romeo whined. Natsu just shrugged in response.

* * *

 _With the girls_

"Brr." Lucy shivered, the second she steeped outside the guild. "S-So cold…" She mumbled as she hugged her arms to her chest.

"Y-Your right Lu-Chan it is cold. I may have to buy some winter clothes while we are there." Levy mumbled as she shivered two.

"You two better hurry up before it starts to-" Bisca tried to warn but was cut off when while flakes started to fall from the sky. "Snow!" She groaned.

"We'd better hurry and get to the shop! We don't want to be sick on christmas!" Erza warned, before the girls dashed in the direction of the store.

It took five minute to get there and by the time they did, they were all freezing. They entered the store shivering as they closed the doors.

"I feel better already…" Lucy sighed as she felt the heaters begin to warm her up.

"Lets go to the clothes store!" Mira yelled, pointing at a massive clothing store up a head. They walked towards the store in silence. There was almost no-one in the store due to the whether so it should be a quick trip. There was only a few people in the store and they were mostly buying something warm.

"I wanna get my winter clothes first so I will meet you all in the christmas clothing isle when I'm done." Levy said as she begun to walk off.

"Levy-Chan! I will come with you! I wanna buy winter clothes two!" Lucy called before racing after the girl. The two of them walked in silence till they reacher the winter section.

"Lu-Chan! Look at this cute dress!" Levy gasped as she pointed out a long sleeved, orange dress that goes down past your knees. It came with long orange boots and a matching orange headband.

"That would look great on you Levy-Chan!" Lucy smiled at the girl as she browsed. Levy went to try on the dress while Lucy kept looking. She then found the perfect outfit, so she went to try it on.

"Lu! Where are you?" Levy asked once the stepped out in her new dress and noticed that Lucy wasn't there.

"I'm right here." Lucy said from behind Levy, making her spin around. "How do I look?" Lucy asked, doing a slight twirl. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, a blue headband was wrapped around her head. She wore a long sleeve blue zip up jacket with a hood and a yellow L, over her heart. She wore a pair of long black pants, with black boots.

"Wow, Lu! You look great!" Levy gasped.

"Thanks Levy-Chan! So do you!" Lucy smiled.

"Do you two wanna but those?" A gruff voice asked from behind them, making them spin around.

"Gajeel?! You work here?!" They gasped.

"Shrimp? Bunny girl? Yeah I do but what're you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

"Buying some clothes with the girls." Lucy replied happily.

"If you want I can charge you from these now and you don't have to get changed again." He said with a smirk.

"That'd be great! Thanks Gajeel!" Levy said, hugging the boy. She tried to ignore Lucy's knowing smirk when she pulled away blushing slightly.

"Okay, follow." He commanded as he walked away, his heavy boots thudding on the ground. The girls scrambled to follow him to the counter. He quickly rang up the clothes and even gave hem a discount, before they headed back to the other girls.

"I can't believe gajeel was… nice?" Lucy said, as they walked back.

"Yeah he did act a little different." Levy mumbled.

"Probably because you hugged him." Lucy smirked.

"LU! That isn't what happened! He offered before we hugged remember?" She whined. Lucy just chuckled at the blushing bluenette. They met up with the rest of the girls in the christmas department.

"Hey girls! Wow you look great!" Mira gushed.

"Lucy is so pretty!" Asuka gushed as she jumped into Lucy's arms.

"Heh… Thanks Asuka! So do you girls have anything picked out yet?" Lucy asked the girls.

"Juvia wants her dress to be light blue but she can't find anything." Juvia sulked.

 _'_ _Now is my chance to get in her good books!'_ Lucy smirked to herself. "I'll help you look Juvia!" She smiled.

"Lucy-San would really do that?" She smiled with a shimmer in her eyes. Lucy nodded then went to the isle next to their current one.

 _'_ _I know I saw a light blue dress here when we were walking back!'_ She thought as she walked down the isle, then stopped when she saw the perfect dress. It was light blue like Juvia wanted and totally christmasy. It has white ruffles along the bottom and top of the dress and a black belt at the belt line, and went down just above your knees.

Lucy quickly looked around and saw some blue boots that matched it, that went up to around your knees. She then found a simple blue christmas hat and picked it up. She quickly grabbed the dress then went up to the front counter because when she was there before she saw some beautiful necklaces.

"What'cha up to, bunny girl?" Gajeel smirked.

"I found a perfect dress for Juvia and I saw a great necklace here so I just wanted to grab it." Lucy explained as she looked over the charms. "Here!" She declared, grabbing the gold chain. It had a blue raindrop charm dangling of it. "Mind if I take this to Juvia to see if she likes it?" Lucy asked with a smile. Gajeel nodded then went back to reading his magazine.

"Juvia look at this!" She beamed once she was back in her isle. She held up the dress to Juvia, along with the boots, christmas hat and necklace.

"Wow!" Juvia gushed. "Juvia loves it! Thank you so much Lucy-San!" She smiled brightly.

"No problem Juvia, go try it on now!" Lucy smiled.

After a while, all the girls had their dresses picked out. Levy had a dress the same style as Juvia,s but it was orange instead. Mira had a pink one. Erza a purple one. Bisca a red one. Lucy had a pink dress that went up to her knees, with a belt line, but no fluff around the edge. Instead of being short sleeved, they went down to her elbows. And Asuka had a green dress like Lucy's.

They all also had matching necklaces that suited their own unique style's. Levy had a book charm, Mira a small demon, Erza a sword, Bisca a bullet, Asuka a ballerina, but Lucy… Well she was having trouble deciding between a key necklace and a dragon necklace.

"You should get the dragon Lu!" Levy smiled to the still deciding girl. The dragon necklace had lots of detail. It was dark red with greenish-brown eyes, and had its wings spread out, and was in battle position as fire spewed out of its mouth. While the key necklace was just a simple gold key.

"I think I'll grab the dragon." Lucy smiled at Gajeel. They quickly payed for their new christmas stuff with another discount, then made their way to buy some presents.

* * *

 ** _At the bar_**

I'm sick'a fight'n stripper so I'm gonna head home now." Natsu said with a slight yawn, before leaving the bar. Though he said he was going home, he still ended up finding himself in front of Lucy's house. He shrugged simply before jumping through her window and going into her bedroom.

"Now where is that novel, Levy told me so much about…" He mumbled as he searched for the book, only the blue haired girl was aloud to read. he quickly found it on her desk and begun reading it.

 _"_ _The Kingdom of Fiore… A neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guild within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild where various legends were once born… Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future… And its name is: Fairy Tail!"_

"Wow this is so cool!" Natsu grinned at the papers. "I'm gonna keep reading." He smirked.

 _"_ _The port town, Hargeon. We open on a currently stopped train, where a man with pink, spiky hair, is laying on the ground immobilised._

 _"_ _Um, sir?" The train attendant, said to the immobilised man._

 _"_ _Haru, we're here! Hargeon!" A blue cat yelled to the man, excitedly. "Get up! Get up!" He yelled to him._

 _"_ _Is he okay?" The train attendant asked worriedly, with a sweat drop forming on his head._

 _"_ _Aye! He always get like this." The cat declared as if, proud of it._

 _"_ _I can't handle it…" The boy said, his face turning an uneasy shade of green. "I'll never take the train again…" He grumbled, trying to hold in his vomit._

 _"_ _If the info is correct, "salamander" should be in this town." The blue cat said, looking off the train. "Lets go." He said to the boy, now sticking his head out the window._

 _"_ _L-Let me rest for a bit…" He grumbled. The cat walked off of the train, right when the horn blew, letting everyone know it was ready to leave again. The cat turned around to see the train zooming past, with the boy still on it, his head out the window as he yelled._

 _"_ _Save me!" He cried as the train zoomed past. The cat watched the train leave his vision._

 _"_ _It departed." He said simply, stating the obvious._

 _We reopen in a store in the centre of town. A girl with blonde hair is standing there looking shocked._

 _"_ _What? There'e only one magic store in this entire town?" She yelled at the shop clerk, shocked._

 _"_ _Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic." The shop clerk informed the girl as she sighed. "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store specialises in selling to traveling wizards." He smiled at the girl._

 _"_ _I guess this was a total bust, then?" She sighed, as she put her hands on her hips tiredly._

 _"_ _Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look. I have lots of new merchandise, you know." He said, as he rummaged around behind the counter. "Girls just love this ColorSmagic." He said, as he held up a small pink card with a silver ball on it. "You can switch the color of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!" He said, as he messed with the silver ball. "Change! Like this!" He said happily as he changed his clothes to purple."_

"Natsu, I'm home and I know your here!" Lucy's voice yelled, interrupting his reading.

"Crap!" He yelled as he rushed to put her novel back where he found it, then jump on her bed, just as she walked in. "Y-Yo, Luce!" He smirked happily but still nervously.

"What do you think of my novel so far?" She asked, only just hiding the venom in her voice.

"It is so cool! Haru is an awesome character! I can't wait to read more!" He smiled happily.

"Oh good!" She leered at him, the venom clear as day now. _'Crap!'_ He yelled in his mind. "LUCY KICK!" She yelled, kicking him into the wall.

"Ow harsh Luce." He grumbled as he got back up and sat on her bed. It was only when Lucy shivered when he noticed her new appearance. Her hair, down and her clothes not a skimpy. "Why did you change your clothes?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Cause I was cold?" She raised a brow as she aid it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in a way, it was. "Now I'm gonna go light a fire in the lounge and make some co-co." She declared as she left her bedroom. He scrambled to follow her.

"I'll do it for ya, Luce!" He smirked as he lit the logs on fire with his hands.

"Um, Thanks?" She half smiled at him as she went into the kitchen to make the warm drinks.

* * *

 _ **What did ya think guys? Hope you liked it! Also Dragon's kids, will be updated soon! Bye!**_

 ** _HimeAnimeFairy out_**


End file.
